tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zarevak/Archive/2
This page contains archived discussions from talk page. If you want to continue in any discussion, please do it on the main talk page. __TOC__ Adding a Logos I added the Logos "These" (no, not "Those")and I believe I followed the template correctly. I even clicked on the purge link. So far, it isn't updating. Can you make sure I did it right, and if not let me know what was wrong. Thanks. - Khajja : Hi Khajja, thanks for finding the These logo location. I've updated the task list to be more clear about the process. The Logos locations are not automatically added to their Zone lists as there are two problems with automatizing: :* The DynamicPageList extension on wikia is an older version and have some bugs in it (like categories with spaces are not handled properly as child categories of other categories - solved in 1.3.4). Also possibilities of formating the output of the DynamicPageList extension is limited with the current version. :** Is there way, how to ask wikia to update the extension? If the extension is updated, we may be able to automatize the whole Logos list and list of Logos under each Zone article. :* When the Logos shrine is found on more locations we need to include such articles twice/thrice - but to different Zone lists and with different parameters. I'm not sure, if this is possible with DynamicPageList extension :→ Zarevak 14:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::From what I can tell the wikia sysops should be accommodating. However, it may be a technical issue as to why they haven't updated it. If you present it to them as the wiki community has to do sooooo much more work and additional page creations/edits, they may be up for the task. Khajja :::: angies showed support for this wiki so let's try to ask her. She may be able to arrange the update or point as to the direction we need to take to update the extension. ::* Why aren't you a sysop of this particular wiki? :-) :::: I'm just a regular user here as I joined just few(3) weeks ago. I know we are missing active sysops, but I don't know if I want to be the only one active sysop as it is great responsibility for one head. :::: The only problems we encountered is a need for deleting some articles and updating the Main Page. :::: I ahven't been a sysop before and I don't know the process how to become one. I don't think its right for me to tell the wiki owner: "Hey, I want to be sysop, because I rock." If you are nominating me and other users will agree with your nomination we can ask User:Imaginationac about my promotion ::::: Well, so far I see you and Dashiva doing great work. I am sure Imaginationac would welcome any assistance the two of you could provide on a higher-level of maintenance. ::* I noticed some (I think Wilderness) Logos aren't in alphabetical order. Is this a technical issue? :::: I'm following simple rule to sort the list in each Instance/Zone alphabetically. If there are more Instances the list becomes unsorted at the Zone level. The Instance order is also alphabetically sorted with the exception of Bootcamp, but I will have to remove this exception, because it creates problems for my next Logos list idea ;-) ::::→ Zarevak 14:57, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Damn database programming crap. :-) A related question. As a rather unique case, the Submit (logos) has two sets of Eloh door logos. I'm not sure how to go about adding this. For the time being, I have mentioned the logos for the second door in the comments. - Silarn 00:12, 05 December 2007 (EST -5) Start/End template pairs We have a few template pairs (Template:Playtr and Template:/Playtr, Template:Walkthrough and Template:/Walkthrough, maybe more). The latter form does not include as a template, but as a subpage. In other words, it's a redlink waiting to happen whenever someone adds it to a page. (Playtr is on 21 pages, only 2 use /Playtr correctly, 19 get it wrong.) I am considering various options: * Changing the naming scheme (e.g. to playtrend, playtr-stop, close-playtr, or some other varation) * Killing off the end template entirely (it's only a table close tag) * Throwing content into the start template, making it a wrapper template * Change nothing, but raise awareness and get people to patrol for pages doing it wrong. Any thoughts? - Dashiva 01:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :* I'm 100% against just killing the end template, because it limits the possibilities of the page - we have to rely on MediaWiki to close all the tags and we won't be able to put any text just after the or . :* I'm also against leaving it in current state, because even after we teach the users about the both templates, using for beginning and for ending won't become any easier and more convenient. :* Using two templates - one for start and one for end is also prone to errors, because you have twice the probability to make a typo or to forgot the second template altogether. :* I think, that the best solution is to change the templates to be wrapper templates (if I understand the term correctly as creating the template with one parameter containing the whole text). Also it will be impossible for the users to get it wrong, because if they will write it wrong the whole template won't execute and the problem will be visible on the first sight. :* → Zarevak 01:51, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's the idea for a wrapper. The problem with wrapping non-trivial content is that you have to replace all pipes with to avoid random breakage. I wonder if that's actually worse for random editors than the status quo. - Dashiva 12:39, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Admin status? Hey, I'm sorry I've been so scarce lately, but I've been slammed for the past few weeks with lots of other stuff going on. I couldn't help but notice your numerous contributions to the wiki, though, in more than just an editorial capacity. I'm looking for a few folks to promote to wiki administrators and was wondering if you're interested. The main differences in having administrative status is that you would have access to block vandals, protect pages, and edit all pages (including special and protected pages) in the wiki. If you're interested, please drop a note on my talk page or e-mail me at tonyv@pcfreepress.com and I'll grant the rights. Thanks again for the numerous contributions to the wiki! --TonyV 13:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) : And just because you don't want to be admin doesn't mean you have to go into hiding. Come back here! - Dashiva 03:25, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :: Hi Dashiva, I'm back and sorry for my disappearance - Last week was very hectic in my real life and I did not have any free time for Tabula Rasa :( :: I'm trying to catch up with all the changes and updates on the wiki (going through almost 1000 great revisions takes some time ) and playing with the new game version as well. :: I may disappear once again in the upcoming days, because I've ordered better Internet connection from different company and they need to disable the old one, change it to the new one, and enable it again. I was told it can take a few days to complete the transition :-( :: After the Internet connection update I will be able to continue my work for this wiki and even accept the administrator nomination and help you and TonyV with managing this wiki. :: → Zarevak 01:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Excellent! I've gone ahead and promoted you, so you should have full rights now. Don't break anything! :p --TonyV 02:05, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Congratulations and welcome aboard. If you need help with your new shiny tools, just let me know. - Dashiva 02:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Thank you both. I'll do my best to help you make this wiki a great source for the game. (What does this big red button do? ;-) ) :::: → Zarevak 02:31, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Armor icons I've made two templates for linking composite items (like discussed for the mission template), and . The former has all the images it needs, but the latter does not. Furthermore, only a few of the armor images exist in itemref, so I'm thinking we might as well upload the whole set with proper naming. You've been more involved on the image side than me, so two questions: I'm considering Motor_Assist_Armor_Vest-1.png as format. Any input on that? Any other comments? - Dashiva 03:25, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Wargames redirects Hi. i was wondering if it could be possible to add redirects to the main wargames and wargames duel pages i created. It would be nice if the following redirections would be active for now : pvp/PVP/PvP ---> Wargames Duel/Duels/duel/duels ---> Wargames Duel Also, the positions of the logos choice, strong, empower, only are included in the vortex logos description/walkthru. Cheers! --Stargrazer 15:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : There are some naming overlap with regard to wargames: Wargame Feud - Feud Wargame - Clan Wargame, and Wargame Duel - Duel Wargame. Squad wargame is at least stable. For consistency, I suggest we use "Clan wargame" and "Duel wargame", and redirect the alternatives back to those if needed. - Dashiva 19:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::the game calls it a Wargames duel.--Stargrazer 21:38, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::: There are four messages that use 'duel wargame', four messages that use 'wargame duel', and zero that use 'wargames duel'. Anyhow, maybe we should move this discussion to the wargame talk page, it doesn't really need to clutter up Zarevak's talk. - Dashiva 22:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I see you've already resolved the issue. For completeness I'll just add you can create redirects yourselves using this command (it should be the only line in the article source): :::: #REDIRECT where :::: → Zarevak 00:55, 5 December 2007 (UTC)